Two Wrongs
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Tom stood at the doorway watching her hasty packing, he wanted to stop her. He needed to stop her. His heart quickened pace as he walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes seriously. [oneshot songfic. jommy.]


**I heard this song, and everytime its the same.  
I end up crying, whether it's a few tears or I'm blubbering.  
Hope you all like it. It's sort of like a musical...haha.**

**I don't own 'Two Wrongs' by Wyclef Jean and Claudette Oritz. Or Tommy and Jude.  
Review please.**

**Background Info: Jude is 20, Tommy is 22. They live together, and have been together for a few years. Gmajor isn't a part of their lives. Rest is explained.**

**Jude's lyrics are in italics. Tommy's in bold.**

**---------------------------**

This was their latest argument, and she'd had enough. She couldn't stand the constant bickering and fighting. He fell into pushing coke, and she'd found out what he did, the same time she found out she was carrying his baby.The tears were streaming down her face as she threw her suitcase onto their bed, throwing in a stack of t-shirts. Tom stood at the doorway watching her hasty packing, he wanted to stop her. He needed to stop her. His heart quickened pace as he walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes seriously. "**Ehh,** **Excuse me, if you see me screaming deep in my mind, i'm only dreaming cause if i wake girl, and you're not by my side**..." he looked into her eyes, glancing behind him at the bed where her suitcase sat opened. Where they spent a lot of the time, talking about their wishes, hopes and dreams.

She pulled away from her, grabbing her jeans and throwing them in. "**i'd feel like half of me, is no longer alive**..."he nearly whispered,his hand staying in the air before dropping, as well as his head. She stood at her suitcase, head down. Tears still falling. Bending down, she grabbed her shoes from under the bed and set them on top, hastily zipping it up. She pulled it off the bed, standing it upright and pulled it to the door as she grabbed her makeup bag. "**so please shorty, before you walk out that door...would you listen to my song?**" she stopped in mid-action, and looked down again.

Setting down the make-up bag, she turned to face him. Her eyes full of doubt, but a glint of hope shone through. "_if only, i give you one last chance...with the devil, you can no longer dance, you got to be faithful._" she shook her head, raising her eyebrows for emphasization. "_So we could be fruitful build a family, and follow god faithfully_..." she put a hand over her stomach, and licked her lips. "_so just before i want to reply, i might listen to your song_.." she stepped tentatively towards him, keeping her hand on her stomach.

A small smile flashed upon his features and he covered her hand with his own, looking in her eyes. "**they say two wrongs don't make it right So if i'm wrong i ain't trying to fight I'm trying to have some dinner with some candlelight**." he gestured downstairs, and a seductive smile spread across his face. "**lay up in the bed and make love all night**..." he pushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek with the other hand. She smiled up, looking in his eyes.

"_So papi I wont leave, maybe i'll just stay you promise me that you'll do the same_..." he nodded, and slid the hand that was on top of hers around her waist. "**Girl I'ma love you, like I never loved you**..." she slid her leg in between his, throwing her arm around her neck to tangle her fingers in his thick brown hair. "_Touch me, like you never touched me_.."

"**Yo, if you give me the chance girl, I'm goin' show you**.." she stepped away quickly, and he felt the warmth in his veins disappear. He frowned slightly as she walked to the window, one arm crossed under her bust and the other on the cross she wore. Her words were soft like silk and he closed his eyes listening. "_Now baby, understand_..." she glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes glistening. He opened his eyes and stepped towards her. "**I understand**.."

She held her finger up to quiet him as she turned to face him fully. "_That I forgive you, but I ain't goin' forget that you brought me a reason_..." he rushed up quickly to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her head. "**Baby, baby, baby, baby**.." he took both of her cheek in his hands and shook his head. "**But I have grown from a thug to a man**.." he breezed his arm through the air."**Build my castle with bricks, and no longer with sand. Oh girl**..." he brushed a stray tear from her eye. "_Then just before I run to the block baby, I might listen to your song..._" she smiled up at him and nuzzled her face into his hand.

"**BOO, before you walk out that door listen**..**They say two wrongs don't make a right. ****So if I'm wrong, I ain't tryna fight**" she nodded. "_I don't wanna fight.._" he kissed her lips lightly. "**I'm tryna have some dinner wit some candlelight lay up in tha bed and make love all night**..." he put both hands on her cheeks, and smiled warmly. He knew he'd haev to stop his stupid shit. No more pushing coke, no more lying. He'd be home every night, after he's done his legitimate job, and be there to feel when the baby kicks for the first time. He'd stop his dumb act.

"_So papi I won't leave, maybe I'll just stay, but promise me that you'll do the same_.." she looked into his eyes, pleading him to stay and clean up is act. She needed him more than he realized, more than she believed herself. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling up at him tears beginning to show again. "**Girl I'ma love you, like I never loved you**.." she caressed down his cheek. "_Touch me, like you never touched me_.." he picked her up and swung her around. "**Yo, if you give me the chance girl, I'm gone show you**.." he knew he'd try his hardest, even if it killed him, to be faithful. He remembered what he'd been planning even if he'd been creeping at the time.

He released her from his hold, and she frowned slightly, watching him walk over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He squatted down, pulling something from the bottom drawer then walked over to her. Her eyebrows were knitted in a mix of confusion, hope and fear. He seen them all as he looked into her blue eyes, and cupped her cheek. She placed her hand over his, holding it to her face. ."_I'm so used to rain that I can't see the sunshine no more...I'm so used to the pain that the, the sickness heals like a cure.._" He dropped his hand, pulling a navy blue velvet box from his pocket. Her jaw dropped, and her hand flew to her chest. It was now or never, and he wanted Jude forever. No better time to make her realize that when she's about to leave. "**But only if you gave me the keys to your soul**.." he pulled up his pant leg slightly, getting on one knee and pulling the top open to reveal a princess cut diamond surrounded by small sapphires set on a dainty gold band. It was perfect.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes, except these were the tears of happiness. She nodded her head furiously, tears falling, a single word not able to be produced. "**And let me in, I'm gonna love you over**.." He pulled the ring out, sliding it on her third finger on her left hand, immediately picking her up in a hug that left her feet dangling three or four inches from the polished wood floor. She raised her head up, looking at the ceiling as she cried happily. "_Over_.." he spun around, kissing her cheek. "**And over**.." she was so happy, finally the day he proposed. Somewhere deep in the back of her head, she had a nagging voice saying what if repeatedly. She pushed the thought from her mind, wanting to just be happy for once. "_Over_.." he crashed his lips into hers, his hand on the back of her neck trying to pull her closer if possible. He pulled back and looked back at her with shining eyes. He was truly the happiest man in the world. "**Again!**" He set her down, and pushed her blonde hair from her face. He kissed her cheek then her nose, then finally her lips. She threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. In her stomach, a fluttering occured and she smiled against his lips, closing her eyes.

He pulls back slightly, looking down at her stomach. He places a hand on her still flat stomach, then stooping down to kiss her soft flesh. "**They say two wrongs don't make a right..**" he shook his head, and kissed the skin again. She smiled, this was the Tommy she remembered. The one she fell in love with, and it touched her heart. "_Don't make it right.._" she shook her head softly. "**So, if I'm wrong I ain't trying to fight..**" he stood up and ran his index finger down the apple of her cheek. "_I don't wanna fight, no oh oh oh_." she smiled, the fluttering happening in her stomach again."**I'm trying to have some dinner with some candle light..**" his arm looped around her waist, pulling her to him with a seductive smile playing upon his lips. "**Lay up in the bed make love all night..**" she latched her arms around his neck, glancing at the ring that was sitting on her third finger on her left hand. the left hand. She kissed his cheek innocently. "_So papi I won't leave, maybe I'll just stay, but promise me that you'll do the same_.." His smile grew wider. "**girl I'ma love you like I never loved you,**"  
"_touch me like you never touched me" _he picked her up, hooking her legs over his arm, bridal style and carried her to the bed, setting her down carefully."**girl if you give me the chance**..**girl i'm gonna show you**.." he kissed her lightly on the lips, still standing up and scooted her back. "_Show me yeah..._" she held onto the side of his face, pulling him to her and kissing him needily. He pulled back, and pushed her blonde hair from her face. "**i ain't gonna stand on the block no more...i'm gonna come home early girl, i promise**..."

**  
**


End file.
